Two Months
by inspiredandmotivated
Summary: It had been two months since Kurt and Blaine had started dating. Two months since Blaine had gotten intimate with someone. Two months since he had been abstinent. He was craving and Kurt was willing. Klaine - Linked to 'Attitude Adjustment' - First Time writing smut! Now a twoshot!
1. Hot and Bothered

**Two Months - Oneshot**

**Summary: It had been two months since Kurt and Blaine had started dating. Two months since Blaine had gotten intimate with someone. Two months since he had been abstinent. He was craving and Kurt was willing. Klaine - Linked to 'Attitude Adjustment'**

**Warnings: Smut and some explicit language**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned glee, Chris Colfer and Darren Criss but I don't, so... -sigh-**

**A/N: Hey! I just wanted to basically practice writing smut for my story 'Attitude Adjustment' so I'm writing this oneshot. This is sort of like a flashback, which just reenacts Kurt and Blaine's first time in the story :) This is going to be short because I just want this to be a small oneshot. I don't want to elaborate too much on it because otherwise, it may clash with the plot and the actual story. Just to warn you guys though, the Blaine here is really OOC compared to the character in the actual story. This is because this is when they first started dating, with no Sebastian in sight. Hope it doesn't confuse anyone too much!**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Two months had passed. It had been two months since Blaine had the guts to ask Kurt out on a date and it had been two months since Kurt had agreed. Those two months had been filled with nothing but happiness and love, with only hints of suggestiveness and seduction, which was incredibly rare for Blaine. He had been known as a stud, who was very educated when it came to sex. And he surely didn't disappoint anyone who ended up in his bed. He lived up to his reputation.

Blaine Anderson had been ecstatic when Kurt had said yes to his offer - a movie date then dinner. He had immediately rung up his mother and father, and gushed about his upcoming date, something that one would not expect from someone like him. He didn't care, he was happy. He was over the moon! Despite his bad boy persona, he wasn't really as bad as people usually made him out to be. So what if he smoked, partied, had sex on a regular basis, had multiple piercings and had gotten in trouble a lot? He still had a heart. And that heart belonged to Kurt Hummel. He was just happy that he wasn't rejected; he was not the relationship type, but he was willing to take a chance.

Having said that, he was still a teenage boy. He had certain needs that sometimes got him into trouble. But he was still a teenage boy. A horny, sex-obsessed troublemaker. Being with Kurt every day had not helped his conditions at all; if anything, it made him even worse. This was all because of Kurt's rather bold choices when it came to his clothing.

Skinny jeans.

Skin-tight jeans which showed off his ass so well that Blaine just wanted to squeeze them and fuck him into next week. Of course he wanted to make it special, so he wasn't going to force Kurt into anything. He knew of the fashionista's innocence and didn't want to corrupt it, at least not until he was given the permission to do so. He didn't really want Kurt's dad to come after him because he stole his son's virginity - the man was fucking _scary_! But he didn't want to be unfaithful either.

Kurt was different from the other boys he had been with. Many of his past relationships had been based purely on sex, and Blaine didn't want the same thing to happen with his current relationship. He may be horny most of the time, but he was willing to wait. It always led to one thing though.

_Masturbation_.

It had been two months since he had fucked someone but he knew that his first time with Kurt would be special. It would be something worth the wait so he was willing to wait. But sometimes, it got too difficult, even for him. He needed release, a proper release, soon. He would just have to wait and see how Kurt would react next time he tried to initiate sex.

* * *

Kurt had arrived at Blaine's house with a bag filled with his moisturisers, pyjamas and toothbrush. They had arranged for him to sleep over since Blaine's parents and siblings were out of town for the weekend, leaving the house at Blaine's hands. He was alone in the house and had decided that that would be the perfect time to have their first time.

"Come in, babe." Blaine purred seductively as soon as he opened the door for his boyfriend. His voice was low and husky, turning Kurt on more than necessary. He didn't say anything though, knowing that the taller boy would just take advantage of this. The shorter boy also shuddered involuntarily due to the nickname Blaine gave him. He loved it, he absolutely loved it.

"Thanks, where should I put my things?" Kurt asked, looking at the floor so his boyfriend didn't see the blush that seemed to live on his cheeks. He strolled in slowly, looking up shortly to admire the decorations and the positioning of the furnitures. While he had been to Blaine's house plenty of times before, he could never get enough of the gorgeous house. It amazed him how big the Anderson residence was, it was much bigger than the Hummel's.

"I was thinking of going straight to my room and just spending the rest of the night there, like originally planned. My arms missed you." Blaine pouted adorably, causing Kurt's heart to melt. The latter could not believe how someone like him managed to find someone like Blaine. It was a dream come true; he had always dreamed of finding his own Prince Charming but he never thought that it would come true. Although he found the last comment incredibly cheesy, he couldn't help but grin at the indirect request to cuddle. Blaine could be such a goofball but he loved it. Many people would overlook Blaine due to his bad boy aura but Kurt believed in a little saying that went something like 'don't judge a book by its cover'. He was happy that he did, otherwise he and Blaine would have never gotten together. The thought of that _stung_ him.

"You're so cheesy!" Kurt giggled, looking up from the floor to Blaine's eyes. He leaned in and kissed Blaine on the lips, moaning slightly when Blaine wrapped his arms around him. Two months ago, he would never even think of letting someone like Blaine - a bad boy - touch him, but at that moment, he could care less. He loved being in Blaine's arms. "Come on, let's go up to your room."

Before Blaine could respond, he was already dragged up the stairs to his own room. He couldn't help but stare at Kurt's ass as they ran up the stairs. They were so round, so squeezable, so perfect. He couldn't wait to be inside Kurt, he could already tell that it was going to be very pleasurable. By the time they got to Blaine's room, Kurt had slammed the door shut and threw his bag on the floor, for once not minding if he broke or smashed anything inside. He was just happy to be there with Blaine and he wasn't going to waste the moment.

He attacked Blaine's lips straight away, moaning once he felt Blaine kiss back. The tongues involved had fought for dominance and they soon pulled away, completely breathless and cheeks red. They stared at each other longingly and Kurt had guided them to the bed, lying down and gesturing for Blaine to do the same. As Blaine gladly obliged, Kurt took the opportunity to take off his shoes before facing Blaine.

"Blaine, I think I'm ready now." Kurt whispered, using a hand to caress Blaine's slightly stubbled jaw. He had been thinking long and hard about his decision to lose his virginity, spending half of the night before, just having an inner battle with himself. He was ready.

"A-Are you sure, Kurt? I mean, I don't want to force you into anything you don't want to do. Think about it for a second. Once I push in, you lose your virginity and you won't be able to get it back." Blaine reminded Kurt, genuinely concerned that the boy might not really be ready but was just merely forcing himself to be ready. He had planned to seduce Kurt into losing his virginity, but hearing it straight from Kurt made him wonder if he still wanted to continue. Kurt's innocence was important to him, Blaine knew this and immediately felt ashamed. He could live another month or so without sex, surely. He just wanted to make sure that Kurt was ready for what was to come. However, Blaine wasn't completely against the idea though. He'd be the first to break Kurt's innocence; his boyfriend was actually willing to let him be the first to do so! He'd be the most memorable and he felt honoured just thinking about it. He was still unsure though. There were so many advantages and disadvantages of the situation, he just wanted Kurt to make the right decision.

"Yes, Blaine. I'm sure. I love you and I want to lose my virginity to you. You're really special to me and I honestly think you may be the '_one_' for me, you know. It's strange because everyone thought we won't last but look where we are now." Kurt reassured Blaine, smiling as he squeezed the taller boy's hand. "I'm ready, Blaine."

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes to see if there was any regret, but he found nothing. The countertenor really wanted it and Blaine could feel himself tear up slightly. His past sexual relationships had never involved any virgins, making this situation harder for Blaine to comprehend. He was overjoyed, knowing that Kurt trusted him enough to give his virginity to him. He smiled tearfully at Kurt, who smiled back and climbed on top of him. Grinning widely, Kurt leaned in to kiss Blaine on the lips, hands beginning to wander around Blaine's body.

Feeling a little braver every second that passed, Kurt began to take off Blaine's top whilst kissing the latter, only pulling away for a brief second to lift the t-shirt off. Once it was off, Blaine pushed Kurt so that he was on his back while Blaine was on top. Kurt's shirt was unbuttoned and thrown across the room, causing him to let out a small whimper but continued to make out with Blaine nonetheless. The diva pulled away, staring lovingly into his boyfriend's eyes and licking his lips. He looked at the obvious bulge in Blaine's sweatpants and nervously cupped it, eyes widening at the size and the moan he received from the half-Asian boy.

"Go on, Kurt." Blaine urged silently. Kurt just nodded and began to move his hand slightly, causing the other to groan at the friction. Pulling the black sweatpants off, Kurt's mouth watered at the sight of the more obvious bulge, which was being strained by the tight boxer shorts that Blaine was wearing. Blue-grey eyes met hazel and the next thing Blaine knew, Kurt's mouth was right in front of his dick. He thrusted it upwards, trying to urge the pale boy to do whatever he wanted to.

Kurt gasped and looked up at Blaine with lustful eyes. He carefully gripped the bulge and let out a small noise of happiness while Blaine released a pleasured moan. Slowly removing the designer underwear, he gasped again after seeing the large flesh stand to attention. Gripping the cock and slowly jerking his boyfriend off, Kurt began to unbutton his own jeans with his free hand, ensuring that the action did not stop him from pleasuring the boy in front of him. After kicking his jeans off, he chose to leave his boxers on as he leaned forward and sheepishly licked the head of Blaine's dick. The lick caused the bad boy to groan loudly and thrust upwards, using both his hands to keep Kurt's head steady as he gently guided the head back into the countertenor's mouth.

"Just open your mouth, baby. I'll do the work, I won't hurt you though. Just trust me and _enjoy_." Blaine reassured Kurt with a gentle smile on his face. Kurt hesitantly obliged and opened his mouth slowly, looking at Blaine with nothing but trust and love. The muscular boy pumped his dick a few times before slowly pushing it into the other boy's mouth, both boys simultaneously moaning at the feeling. Blaine felt like he was in heaven due to the heavenly feeling of Kurt's mouth, while Kurt loved and cherished the feeling of Blaine's penis inside his mouth.

Beginning to gently fuck Kurt's mouth, Blaine manoeuvred himself so that he was laying comfortably underneath his boyfriend, quietly moaning as he felt the other boy lick the head bravely. He knew that most, if not all, of the boys that had given him a blowjob in the past disliked the taste of his fluids, making it more surprising for him that Kurt was actually trying to get more, instead of spitting it out. Oddly, he found it such a turn on.

However, he was getting close.

_So_ close.

They needed to stop before Blaine exploded. He had other ideas but he wasn't sure how far Kurt was willing to go. He knew that the boy had initially said that he was ready, but he still wasn't sure. Maybe Kurt just felt pressured? Maybe Kurt just wanted to keep up with Blaine's reputation? But what if he wasn't really ready and Blaine ended up hurting him instead? Blaine winced at the thought.

"Come up here, babe. I want to kiss you." Blaine whispered, bringing Kurt up so that they were facing each other. Growling, Blaine grabbed his boyfriend's face and smashed their lips together, savouring the taste of Kurt's lips. "Before we continue any further, I want you to look into my eyes and tell me that you're ready. I don't want you feeling pressured or anything, I just want you to be sure that you are ready to lose your virginity. It's a big decision and you need to decide _very_ carefully."

"Blaine, I'm ready to give it to you. I told you, I've been thinking about it before. It's not like I just suddenly came up with the idea as soon as I walked in your house, I spent my night thinking! I'm _ready_, I'm _willing_ and I'm _waiting_." Kurt whispered back, pecking Blaine on the lips before shrugging off his own boxers and socks.

Blaine gulped at the sight of his naked boyfriend, immediately attaching his hand to his aching cock and pumping slowly. He cherished the sight, deciding that it was the hottest thing he'd ever seen in his whole life. Grabbing the lithe boy roughly towards him, their lips connected and Blaine let his hands wander, slapping Kurt's ass lightly. The latter let out a small squeal as he felt the other's hand connect with his butt, arching his body slightly and causing a grinding movement between the two.

"Blaine, please." Kurt whimpered, causing Blaine to let out an animalistic growl. He pushed the countertenor off of him and crawled towards his beside table, quickly snatching the condom and lube from inside. Rapidly crawling back to his red-cheeked boyfriend, Blaine attached their lips together once more before pulling his boyfriend up.

"I need to prepare you." Blaine explained with a small reassuring smile on his face. "Lay back down for me, babe. I need to do this, otherwise it would hurt more and I don't want that happening."

Kurt didn't respond, he just nodded hesitantly. He looked at Blaine's prized possession and bit his lip nervously, trying to figure out how it would fit inside him. It was _massive_!

Laying down on the soft bed, Kurt braced himself for the inevitable pain. He had read online that it would hurt like hell at first, but would gradually get more pleasurable as time passed. Of course he knew that he would have to relax, but he wasn't exactly sure how he would yet. After a few seconds of nothing but the sound of heavy breathing and the creaking of the bed, Blaine kneeled above Kurt so that he had access to his boyfriend's hole. Using the lube to slick up his fingers, the dark-haired boy separated the other's ass cheeks to reveal the tight hole that would be clinging onto his dick before the night ended. Blaine tried to calm Kurt down by rubbing the area around the hole first - an attempt that was deemed successful as he felt Kurt become less tense.

"Relax." Blaine instructed before dipping his finger in slightly. Kurt let out a small squeal of pain and clenched his muscles tightly against the finger penetrating him. "Relax, baby. It would be easier if you relax."

Kurt bit his lip and nodded, attempting to relax his muscles and welcome the finger. A few minutes had passed and he was feeling more comfortable with the finger inside him. "Keep going, Blaine. I'm fine now."

Blaine nodded and allowed his finger to explore Kurt's deeper regions. He pushed it in and pulled it out; the action was helping Kurt become more comfortable and relaxed with the penetration. Soon after, Blaine removed his finger and lubed another one, before pushing both inside the already swollen hole. Due to the stretch caused by the two fingers, Kurt screamed loudly and began to squirm underneath Blaine.

"Relax, please. It will get better soon, trust me. You need to relax for me because if you can't, we won't continue this anymore. As you can see, my dick is _much_ bigger than my fingers." Blaine warned carefully. He watched the brunette gasp and attempt to relax once again. After making sure that Kurt was ready for him to move his fingers, he wasted no time finding Kurt's prostate. He knew that if he managed to even brush against it, his boyfriend would be begging for more. Carefully angling his fingers in different ways as he pushed in and out, Blaine bit his lip nervously as he thought that he may never find what he was searching for.

"AAAHH! Blaine!" Kurt shouted loudly, gripping Blaine's arms tightly. "Oh, Blaine. Do that again."

Blaine grinned widely, feeling overjoyed that he managed to find Kurt's prostate. He repeated the movement of his fingers again, resulting in continuous screams from Kurt. "Blaine, please, I need you _now_. Can we forget the condom though, please? I want to feel all of you and it's not like I can get pregnant. Please tell me you don't have any STD's?"

His boyfriend just laughed and shook his head. Not wasting any time, Blaine quickly removed his fingers from the gaping hole and pushed the condom away from sight, lubing his cock up generously before leaning in to kiss Kurt again. He felt pressure on his cock and looked down, eyes darkening lustfully as he saw Kurt's hands touching it.

"Blaineeeeeeee!" Kurt whined wantonly. "Fuck me!"

Blaine nodded, pouring a bit more lube onto his dick and positioning himself on top of Kurt with his dick targeting Kurt's hole. Slowly, he applied more pressure and gasped as he felt his head breach Kurt's virginal hole.

Kurt closed his eyes tightly, releasing a few tears of pain as he gasped. The pain was unbearable. He was close to pushing Blaine off when he felt the other boy nuzzle into his neck and plant small kisses. Gradually relaxing his tensed muscles, Kurt nodded at Blaine, signalling for him to continue. "Blaine, can you just force it in please? The lack of speed is hurting me so much. Please, it _really_ hurts."

Blaine stared at Kurt worriedly, knowing that if he forced his way in, it would be more painful. "Are you sure, Kurt? It's going to hurt more, you know. Just relax and I'll push in a bit quicker, but I'm not forcing it in."

Kurt just nodded, capturing Blaine's lips for a make-out session, in an attempt to lessen the pain that he was currently in. Sinking in sluggishly, the muscular boy added more gusto to the kiss, swallowing the muffled shrieks of pain that Kurt was releasing. "Hold on, Kurt. Just a bit left."

Kurt nodded once again, tears escaping from his eyes. The pain was still there; it hadn't lessened yet, was there something wrong? Relaxing his muscles again, Kurt welcomed his boyfriend's dick and felt push in until his balls were finally pressing against Kurt's ass. After seeing the small nod from Kurt, Blaine pulled out and pushed back in, narrowly missing Kurt's prostate.

"OW, BLAINE!" Kurt cried out loudly, putting his hands on Blaine's legs to stop any movement from happening. The last thrust made Kurt feel like he was being ripped into two, he was sure that his insides were protesting for him to back out of the sex. "Stop for a minute, please."

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked, his voice cracking with worry.

"Yeah, just don't move please. It really hurts." Kurt sobbed, obviously in great pain. Deeply breathing in and out to calm his body, Kurt began to get looser for Blaine and his dick.

The taller boy patiently waited for the other boy's signal. When he saw the nod, he carefully pushed back out and thrusted in, perfectly pressing against Kurt's prostate, causing the latter to arch his back and shout loudly. "Blaine, oh, fuck, shit!"

Blaine smirked and felt braver as he thrusted in and out of Kurt's abused hole, his speed getting faster and rougher. "Fuck, Kurt, you look so hot like that. Do you like this, huh?"

"Blaine, _oh_! Yes! Fuck, that feels amazing. Keep going." Kurt moaned in ecstasy, clutching on Blaine's curly hair.

Their rhythm was getting more and more messy, with each boy shouting out profanities at each other. The sound of heavy breathing, Kurt's high pitched moans, Blaine's dirty talk and slapping skin filled the room, while the smell of sex and sweat steadily became more noticeable.

"I'm getting close." Kurt gasped out as he felt Blaine stab his prostate once again, sending him in a state of euphoria.

"Same here, fuck."

After a few more thrusts, Kurt began to release his load on both himself and Blaine, screaming as he did so. The tight squeeze of Kurt's muscles, along with the feeling of Kurt's sticky load and Kurt's sexy moans, soon sent Blaine over the edge. His fluids filled Kurt to the brim and he thrusted a few more times before collapsing on top of Kurt.

"That was amazing." Kurt whispered, sighing intently.

"I know. Two months together and hopefully that turns into forever." Blaine whispered back agains Kurt's lips, kissing the other boy lovingly and slowly pulling out of the swollen hole.

"Two months and still counting."

* * *

**A/N: First time writing smut so please be nice with the reviews! :) Blaine is OOC here compared to the story but I did that deliberately. I wanted you guys to see the huge contrast between Blaine here and Blaine in 'Attitude Adjustment'. We can blame Sebastian for that ;)**

**I know I originally said that this oneshot would be short, but I got carried away so I ended up writing quite a lot. Haha!**

**A poll is up in my profile, please vote if you haven't yet.**

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Review please? :)**


	2. And There's More

**Two Months - Chapter 2**

**A/N: I know I originally planned this to be a oneshot but I wanted to sort of create a follow-up chapter to show what happens with Burt and the Monday they come back to school. Now this is my attempt at humour so it might not be that good. Haha, hope you enjoy anyway! This chapter also explores Kurt and Finn's brotherly relationship :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Blaine, wake up, honey." Kurt cooed gently, brushing his boyfriend's hair away so that he could see his lover's beautiful face. Their weekend had mainly consisted of eating, sleeping, making out, tickling each other and _hours_ of pure sex. Hey, they were teenage boys who just discovered that sex with each other was breathtaking; don't judge them! "It's Sunday and I promised my dad that I'd be home by lunch time today."

"Two more minutes." Blaine mumbled in his sleep, reaching out to wrap his arms around Kurt's lower back and pulling the latter towards him. This earned a squeak from the paler boy, to which Blaine just smiled sleepily at. "What time is it anyway? I'm sure daddy bear won't mind his son being a bit late home, especially when he finds out what he's been doing all weekend. You have to admit that it's been a pretty eventful weekend."

"Have you never met my father? He'd barge in here with his gun and drag my sorry ass home, which may I add is so sore right now. Thanks a lot for that, by the way." Kurt rolled his eyes; the smile on his face letting down the feigned annoyance. "If you asked me before we started going out if I'd ever see us in this position, I'd laugh in your face. Now, it feels... natural in a way, I guess... Hold on, Blaine. What is that?"

Blaine opened his eyes and gave his boyfriend a wide smirk and a slap on the ass. "It's called a boner, baby. You can't just straddle me, basically grind against me and not expect me to get hard - bullshit!" If he was being honest, he was hoping that Kurt was willing to go another round, seeing as he had to leave early and their whole weekend had been devoted to sex and making love. That's right, Blaine Anderson was capable of making love. It's not that big of a surprise.

"Blaine.." Kurt moaned as Blaine began to suck on his neck. He knew that his father was not going to want to see a hickey on his son's neck but receiving hickeys had been a huge kink that he discovered that weekend. "I didn't know that morning sex was part of our itinerary today."

"Baby, with me, it will always be on the agenda whether it is planned or not. You'll just have to live with it." Blaine whispered into Kurt's neck, the action making Kurt release a small, drawn-out moan. "Please tell me that you're feeling horny as well because I'm as hard as steel right now."

"Blaine, please..." Kurt whimpered.

"Please what?" Blaine teased, licking the area where he had been sucking, leaving a huge red mark.

"Fuck me."

"Now you're talking!" Blaine exclaimed enthusiastically, kicking the covers off and grabbing Kurt's hips, mentally cheering and thanking himself for making them sleep naked the night before. He threw his boyfriend on the bed and immediately crawled on top of him. "Are you still stretched from last night? I really can't be bothered to prepare you."

"Last night? We fell asleep at like 2 this morning because you couldn't control your dick." Kurt retorted, squealing when Blaine decided to tease his hole with his dick. "To answer your question though, I am still stretched out so you can just go straight in if you wa- OH, _FUCK_!"

Before Kurt could even finish his sentence, Blaine had rammed in and didn't even waste any time, thrusting in and out rapidly. Despite only losing his virginity at the start of the weekend, Kurt seemed to have caught on really quickly and got comfortable with the whole situation at a rapid pace. He now knew why people enjoyed sex so much.

"Blaine, oh fuck. That feels great, baby." Kurt shouted out in ecstasy, clutching the sheets underneath him like his life depended on it. If anyone else was in the house, they would have needed to be in a soundproof room to escape the noises that Kurt was making. He could be so loud that not even earmuffs could drown out his screams.

Blaine suddenly halted with a satisfied groan, burying himself inside Kurt. He leaned forward and kissed the countertenor with so much passion and love, beginning to thrust again but at a much slower pace. The curly-haired bad boy took his lips off of Kurt's lips and attached it to his neck, sucking on the area that he had been marking before. His goal was to make it so dark that make-up couldn't cover it up; he knew that Kurt would put something over in an attempt to cover up the mark so he decided to rule out the choice of using make up.

"Blaine, right there..." Kurt drawled out, his eyes shut tight and mouth wide open as he let Blaine assault his neck and ass. "As much as I love to take it slow, can you speed up, baby? I'm so close!"

Instead of replying, the thrusts automatically became more harder and faster, causing the fashionista to start shouting in surprise and utter pleasure. "BLAINE, FUCK. HOLY SHIT, LIKE THAT!"

"Keep it down. As much as I like to hear you shouting my name out, I don't think my neighbours would like that." Blaine laughed huskily, not letting his words affect the speed of his hips snapping against Kurt's. "I'm close, baby. Want me to fill that ass up? You'd love that, wouldn't you?"

"Blaine, please fill me up. Oh fuck!" Kurt moaned out provocatively, grabbing Blaine's face and kissing him with gusto. "_BLAINE_!"

With that, Kurt came, covering his and Blaine's stomach with his cum while Blaine groaned at the feeling of Kurt's hole closing in on his dick. Groaning loudly, the darker-skinned boy came, filling his lover up to the brim. He collapsed on top of his boyfriend and they stayed like that for a few minutes before choosing to clean up and get Kurt ready to go back home to his intimidating father.

"I'm gonna be walking in the house limping and with a massive hickey on my neck. Do you think my dad will notice that we had sex this weekend?" Kurt sarcastically laughed out loud, scared of his own dad's reaction when he sees him. "Are you coming with me? I've got my car and all but I was just wondering..."

"Do you want me to come?" Blaine asked, raising a triangular eyebrow.

"Yes!" Kurt exclaimed as he pulled his extremely tight skinny jeans up. "Actually, you know what? Maybe we'd both be safer if you didn't come. My dad will figure out what happened this weekend then kill you because you deflowered his son, who he believes is innocent. I don't blame him though, I'm really clueless when it comes to sex..."

"Is your dad really that scary?" Blaine asked, his voice suddenly small and his posture vulnerable; two things that one would not expect from the Blaine Anderson they knew and not loved. "I'd crack a joke about how you are far from being clueless now that we've had hot, animalistic sex all weekend, but I'm afraid that your dad will hunt me down."

"Well... He has a gun and he's not afraid to use it but he's not that dangerous. He won't kill you because I'll tell him that I gave you my consent and I initiated it. I'll come clean and maybe he'll forget about it, and we can live happily ever after." A now fully-clothed Kurt smiled at the scared teen in front of him, reaching out to hold his hand. "He'll have to go through me first before he gets to you. Don't worry, honey."

"I love you, Kurt." Blaine kissed his boyfriend on the lips.

"I love you too, Blaine." Kurt responded, letting a few tears escape from his eyes. He finally found someone who made him happy.

Finally.

"DAD, I'M HOME!" Kurt shouted out as he entered the house, limping slightly but trying to cover it up by swinging his Louis Vuitton bag awkwardly. "Dad? Carole? Finn?"

"You're home, Kurtie!" Finn yelled childishly from the top of the stairs, running over to his step-brother and giving him a huge hug.

"Finn, put me down! You're suffocating me, you big oaf!" Kurt joked, laughing at the other's puppy dog face. Despite the rough beginning, the two had been able to forget it and start anew, treating each other more like actual brothers, rather than step-brothers. "Awe, I can't stay mad at you for too long. Come here and give me a big hug again!"

Burt and Carole walked to the hallway where their angels stood, looking as pure and innocent as ever. It was a picture perfect moment. They were glad that both their children were able to accept and love each other, even though they're not blood relatives. It made them really happy and their life much easier overall. If they didn't get along, it would be similar to living in hell and the two parents were not ready to experience that yet.

"Okay, Finn. That's enough now, I can't breathe anymore!" Kurt tried to scream but his step-brother's chest was blocking his mouth, making it almost impossible to even let out a sound. "Ow, Finn! You're breaking my back, I do not look good in hospital clothing!"

"Oops, sorry dude!" Finn smiled sheepishly, letting his brother go and ruffling his hair instead. However, instead of a playful shove like he had hoped, he was met with a painful slap on the arm. "Ow, that hurt!"

"First of all, do not call me 'dude' _ever_ again. Secondly, what have I said about touching my hair? Getting this done probably costed more than your whole wardrobe!" Kurt hissed at the cowering monster. It probably came off harsher than intended but he didn't care. He cared more about the pain in his ass. When Finn picked him up, his arms may have accidentally hit Kurt's butt, causing the latter to have to contain his pained shout. The last thing he needed was an interrogation of some sort.

"Sorry." Finn squeaked out, hiding behind his parents who were laughing and watching in amusement at the two.

"Apology accepted." Kurt grinned triumphantly, removing his gloves and scarf and stuffing them inside his bag. What he didn't remember was the scarf's important role - it was supposed to cover the massive hickey that Blaine decided to create. Therefore, the flabbergasted and surprised looks from his family went unnoticed. "Is dinner ready? I'm really hungry!"

"Kurt..." Burt started slowly, slightly scared of what the answer would be. Truth be told, he knew that Kurt wouldn't have been able to stay abstinent till he was thirty, like Burt had ordered him to. What surprised him the most was how open Kurt was with showing them the huge hickey that his boyfriend - who Burt admittedly was still on the fence about, regarding whether he liked him or not - decided to give him. "Please tell me that that thing on your neck is a huge burn and not what I think it is."

Kurt's eyes widened in realisation, rushing to put his scarf back on but ended up smacking his own butt with his bag. Unable to stop the pained squeal, he quickly rubbed his ass whilst attempting to cover his mouth at the same time. "Gosh, this is really awkward... Can we just please forget about this whole thing? I'm actually begging you here!"

"No." Burt answered sternly. He was worried that his son had been pressured into doing something he didn't want to. Judging by the pained expression on his son's face, he was obviously hurt and he hated seeing his son hurt. "Take that damn scarf off your neck, we've already seen that giant hickey. I want you to be honest with me here, Kurt. Did you and Blaine have sex this weekend?"

Kurt blushed furiously, looking away from the shocked faces of his family. He hated lying to his father. "... Umm, yes?"

"And can I ask you how many times have you done it? You've been there the whole weekend and I highly doubt that your boyfriend is one to give up after the first round. Am I right?" Burt asked calmly. His son was even more scared; his father may have been asking calmly but he knew that he was, in fact, ready to castrate his boyfriend. "Answer me, Kurt. Am I right? I want you to be honest with me here."

"A few times..." Kurt answered hesitantly, biting his lip. If he was being honest, he did not regret anything he did that weekend because it made him feel complete and loved. From the loving glances that he received from Blaine, he was able to conclude that he did, in fact, love him. "But before you say anything, I initiated it. Blaine didn't force me into it and if I had a choice, none of you would even know about our actions this weekend. I love Blaine and he loves me so it's only natural that we do something like this really."

"Kurt, are you sure he didn't force you? This is a conversation that I am not prepared to have but I am worr-" Burt was interrupted by his son, who had adapted to a sterner tone.

"Dad, if you're not prepared for this then can we just leave this? You don't have to be worried about me because I'm fine, I'm not hurt in any way. I know you're only looking out for me here but I'm old enough to decide whether I want to do something like this or not. I've thought about it before I told Blaine and he was the one who actually hesitated to do this. I've thought it through thoroughly and I do not regret having sex with Blaine." Kurt sighed out, running his hands through his chestnut brown hair. "I love you dad, I really do. However, even my love for you is limited sometimes. That probably sounded worse than I had imagined but it's true. I'm practically an adult now and I need to start deciding things for myself here. Having said that, I never wanted to upset you in any way, daddy."

Burt sighed, knowing that he was not going to be able to win the argument. That was one of the things that Kurt had inherited from his mother; they both hated losing, whether it is an argument or competition. They would thrive, they would fight, they would persevere until they got what they wanted. "Okay, son. I can see from your eyes that you really do love Blaine so I won't say anything else. But if that boy hurts you in any way, I will track him down and kill him with my own hands if I have to."

"I'll tell him that." Kurt laughed, the giant weight on his shoulders disappearing. "I love you, dad."

Burt stepped forward and hugged his son, letting a few tears escape his eyes. It was hard for him to know that his son didn't really need him anymore but he knew that he would have to let go someday. Whether he was actually ready for that day or not, he was still unsure but there was one thing that he was absolutely certain about: as long as he was living and breathing, his son will _always_ be his main priority.

Monday came quicker than Kurt had hoped for. His ass was still hurting and the hickey had not even faded one bit. Like Blaine had originally wished for, even make up couldn't cover the hickey and his scarves were out of fashion - he really needed to get new ones! It was already winter 2013 and the latest ones he had were the 2012 fall collection; now _that_ was a nightmare. A nightmare that Kurt just couldn't handle.

Deciding that he would have to use one of his older scarves to at least cover the hickey, he sulkily walked out of his room with his new Marc Jacobs satchel. Since he was wearing an old scarf, he chose an ensemble that was new and very recent, just to make him feel more comfortable and secure with his choice of clothing today. He chose to wear a Calvin Klein shirt with matching jumper, his favourite sinfully tight black jeans and to finish of the outfit, his beloved Christian Louboutin loafers. Quickly grabbing his new Marc Jacobs jacket, he rushed upstairs, cursing as he did so.

He was going to kill Blaine.

Even walking up the stairs had become a challenge for Kurt because of how painful it was for his ass. Usually, one would think that time would have made it feel much better, but no. The pain had dulled slightly but other than that, he was still having trouble sitting down or putting much pressure on it. Maybe he shouldn't have had that much sex during the weekend? He was definitely paying the price now!

"FINN, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" Kurt shouted out louder than necessary. Could you blame him though? His whole body was in pain from having tried new sex positions with Blaine. He couldn't sleep, he now had slight eyebags showing and he was wearing an out-of-fashion scarf. Now can you see why he was irritable? "I'M LEAVING IN TEN SECONDS. IF YOU'RE NOT HERE BY THEN, YOU CAN DRIVE YOURSELF TO SCHOOL!"

As soon as he finished saying that, the gigantic teen came stomping down the stairs with wide eyes and an open school bag. "I'm here! Why are you shouting so loudly? I think you permanently alternated my hearing!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and clicked his fingers. "I think you mean altered, and hurry up! We're going to be late!"

"We've got like 15 minutes till we have to be in school! In the car, it takes us 5 minutes to get there so that leaves us..." Finn paused to try and work out the difference, while Kurt sighed and leaned against the doorframe to study his fingernails. "10 minutes. Is that right?"

"Yes, Finn. That is right! Well done, do you want a sticker for that?" Kurt sarcastically asked, clapping his hands enthusiastically, like he was talking to a child. "Seriously, it took you that long to find out what 10-5 is? Oh mon dieu, I feel so sorry for your maths teacher."

Finn frowned childishly, mentally cursing himself for being so stupid. "But I got the answer right. Not everyone can be smart like you, Kurtie."

Kurt's expression softened once he saw Finn's hurt look. "Sorry, Finnegan. I'm a bit snappy because I didn't get much sleep last night. Forgive me?" He opened his arms and Finn immediately accepted the hug, wrapping his arms around his step-brother's waist. "OW, Finn. My ass really hurts right now and I can't put much pressure on it without having the need to cry so can you please let go of me now?"

"Why does your ass hu-" Finn's eyes widened as he realised what his brother was implying. He shook his head vigorously, trying to get the images of his brother and his boyfriend in bed out of his head. "Damn it, I can't believe I'm imagining you and Blaine having sex right now. I hate you, Kurt!"

Kurt laughed loudly, shaking his head and grabbing his car keys from the table by the door. "You can blame Blaine for that! Now come on, we really need to get to school now. If you must know, I'm meeting Blaine before we have to go classes so I'd like to get there early."

"Okay, okay. I'll have to look out for you then, just in case you two decide to do something that you're not supposed to... Not in school anyway, if you get what I mean?" Finn stated, his chest puffing out with pride. He was going to act like a proper brother and protect his little sibling.

"Finn, you really don't have to..." Kurt raised a perfect shaped eyebrow at the other teen's pledge. He really wanted to laugh but he didn't, knowing that deep down, he was thankful to have someone out there who was willing to look out for him.

"I'm going to and nothing you say will change my mind."

"I'll bake you cookies."

"Deal!"

After a few minutes of driving and bickering, Kurt and Finn managed to arrive at McKinley in one piece. While the countertenor was driving, his idiotic step brother decided to give him a lecture about safe sex and his 'brotherly instincts', which were basically said to try and stop Kurt from having sex. The latter had responded by telling Finn about his amazing weekend and this had earned him pleads to stop and a punch on the shoulder.

"Finn, I'm off to meet Blaine by my locker!" Kurt shouted as he began to make his way to the place where he had agreed to meet his boyfriend. "Please don't come and see us."

"No promises, little bro!" Finn waved with a wide grin on his face. Only if Kurt knew what he was planning. Well, it was probably not something that a genius would think of, due to the lack of actual planning and intellectual ability needed to think of something so... simple, but he was proud of what he had thought of. Although Kurt had initially told him that he wanted some alone time with Blaine, he wasn't going to risk it. His little brother was still too innocent, despite the acts of provocation that he had done during the weekend, to be involved with someone like Blaine.

"Fuck off, Finn!" Kurt shouted frustratedly, stomping off to his destination, where Blaine was already stood with his phone in his hand. He loved Finn, but sometimes it could be a handful because of the idiocy that came along with him. Why couldn't the frankenteen's brotherly instincts tell him that Kurt will be fine with his boyfriend?

"Hey, baby. I was just texting you." Blaine greeted once he saw Kurt making his way towards him. Putting his phone back into one of the pockets of his worn out denim jeans, he grabbed the fashionista's hips and pulled him so that the latter was against the lockers. "Is your ass still sore?"

"Hello to you too." Kurt responded, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and kissing the bad boy on the lips. Before, Kurt would've been petrified to show PDA but when he was assured by Blaine that there was nothing to worry about, he became braver and was not afraid anymore. No one would dare mess with Blaine. There's that, and there was also the fact that he had been getting various praises for his ass. That freaked him out. He couldn't help but feel happy that someone appreciated it though. Of course Blaine wasn't particularly happy to hear this since he had apparently already claimed it, even before they had sex. "Yeah, slightly. It's not much better but it still hurts when I put too much pressure on it."

"So, would it hurt if I did this?" Kurt didn't even have time to register the words in his mind when Blaine decided to squeeze his ass and give it a little slap. However, instead of squeaking or squealing like Blaine thought, he was pleased to hear his boyfriend release a high-pitched moan, which turned him on straight away. "Fuck, if you keep making those noises, I will not be held responsible for anything that I do."

"What noises?" Kurt teased playfully, batting his long eyelashes and acting innocent.

"Your sex noises. When you moan, it goes straight to my dick." Blaine explained, licking his lips as he eyed the huge hickey on his boyfriend's pale neck. Diving in to darken the bruise, he began to bite and suck, earning soft moans from Kurt.

However, before a minute could even pass, he was pulled off by Finn, who looked both smug and sheepish. '_Fucking cockblock_', Blaine grudgingly cursed as he glared at the taller teen.

"I have been assigned by Burt to keep a close eye on Kurt and I felt awkward watching you both make out." Finn cheerfully announced, stepping in between the couple and throwing an arm around their shoulders. "Me and Puck will be watching you two for the whole day, and I think Santana volunteered so she could watch you two make out. This will be a fun day!"

"What do you mean dad told you to keep a close eye on me? He didn't say anything before we left!" Kurt hissed dangerously, his eyes narrowing at his brother, who looked intimidated but tried to hide it by coughing loudly. "If you and Noah are watching us today, where is your partner in crime then? I don't even need to address Santana since she's only here for that. You really don't need to stay with us for the whole day, Finn."

"But we do, princess. Your dad called me this morning and asked me to help Finn." Puck stated as he and Santana came up from behind the three teens. Although he and Kurt had not exactly been best friends, they had gotten so much closer in the past few months and Puck would even go as far as saying that he now had a new brother to look after. "We won't be staying with you the whole day, just for most of it. But judging from the way you're limping though, your virginity won't be needing protection anymore. The only protection you'll probably need is for Blaine's dick." He wiggled his eyebrows at the couple, who simply looked at each other and remained speechless.

"I bet you two were being kinky. The quiet ones are always the kinkiest." Santana absentmindedly added, winking at Blaine and Kurt. "Let me guess... Did you two tie each other up? Use some toys? Or did you guys try some role-playing?"

"Puck! Santana! I don't need to be reminded that my brother has already had sex!" Finn shouted out loudly, attracting the attention of most of the students in the hallway. Amongst the students who had heard the revelation were the glee club, who stood with their mouths agape.

"Well, he did and I honestly wouldn't mind watching that." The Latina licked her lips before smirking saucily at the couple.

Kurt stood, frozen on the spot as he listened to the gasps of the students around them. Instead of feeling embarrassed or humiliated, he felt angry but also relieved. He had a reputation as a 'prude baby penguin' so he was hoping that his reputation would change into something better. Even if it became 'baby penguin gone slutty', anything would be better. However, he really did not want everyone to know about his sexual relationships but thanks to Finn, it'd spread like wildfire by the end of second period.

Oh shit.

"I would fucking slap you right now but you'll probably end up running and my ass won't be able to handle that right now." Kurt bluntly proclaimed, causing the older teen to back away from the couple. "But we can't forget that Blaine is still here and he is feeling fine. He can do it for me... Blaine, will you do the honours?"

"Gladly." Blaine grinned widely as he stepped forward and watched the clumsy teen's eyes widen in fear. Abruptly stomping his foot forward, he watched in amusement as the other dashed down the hallway, crashing into a few people and letting out a girlish scream that could rival Kurt and Rachel's voice. "Since everyone already knows, do you want to just get out of here and back to my place? My family are out and I have an empty house to myself, if you get what I mean."

"Sure, anything to escape school today. Plus, I miss your cock." Kurt uncharacteristically and unashamedly replied, causing Puck and Santana - who remained beside them - to look at each other in surprise and disbelief.

What happened to the baby penguin they knew and loved?

* * *

**A/N: That was longer than I had originally planned haha! Hope you readers enjoy it! And leave a nice review please ;) and I'd like to inform anyone who is reading my other stories that I am working on them, but due to the pile of homework and exams being handed to me, it will be a while until I finish the chapters and update. Sorry!**

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

**And follow me on twitter if you have one: _SGandGlee / I follow back!**


End file.
